


Support

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Bellow Diamond Bomb [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Azraq is in the financial industry, Continuation of Unreliable and Reliable Translations, F/F, Fluff, Foot Massage, Jaune is a programmer, Supportive Girlfriend, Tender loving care, long work hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Azraq comes home from a long exhausting day at work.  Jaune shows with small acts how much she cares.A continuation of Unreliable and Reliable Translations!Day six of Bellow Diamond Week!  Tired/Era





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Today's weather forecast is nothing but sunshine and fluffy clouds.

^^^^^^

 

            Thin brass metal was slid into the slot, rigid bumps pushing the locking pins upwards in the correct order, allowing for the deadbolt to be driven back.  Azraq opened the door and sighed heavily as she slightly stumbled into her shared apartment.  Tax season was in full swing and the financial company she worked at had them working all sorts of crazy hours to get all of their customer’s taxes filed before the April 15th deadline.  Brown eyes spotted the figure of her girlfriend sitting on the couch typing away on her laptop.  Light hazel irises glanced up.  A smile formed on round lips as Jaune closed her computer and stood up.

            “Welcome home,” Jaune walked over, enveloped Azrag in a hug, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

            “Thanks,” came her tired reply.  “Why did you stay up? You’ve got work in the morning.”

            “I wanted to meet you when you came home,” Jaune simply stated.

            “That’s sweet of you.  Please don’t feel put off, but I just want to go to bed.”

            “No worries, I understand.  Did you get a chance to eat any dinner?”

            “No, but I’ll just eat in the morning, too tired.”

            “Alright.  Let’s get you to bed then.”

            The two walked to the master bedroom.  Jaune left while Azraq took a five minute shower and slipped into her pajamas.  The dark woman winced as she sat down on her side of the bed and flexed her toes.  Running around assisting with questions about complicated tax returns, delivering messages, putting out fires caused by raging customers, and more for nearly sixteen hours hurt her feet a lot no matter how comfy her dress shoes were.  She was looking forward to the relaxing sleep and the time to let her feet recover.  Out of the corner of her eye, through the dim light provided by the hallway, she noticed Jaune walking in with a towel and a small bottle in her hands.  Her girlfriend gingerly took one of her feet and sat down at the end of the bed.  Azraq turned with her, silently watching what she was going to do.  The short-haired blonde placed the towel on her lap and set the sore foot on top of it.  No scent accompanied the cap of the small bottle being removed, but Azraq knew immediately what it was as Jaune rubbed some of the liquid on her hands and began to tenderly massage her foot.  The dark woman let out a long sigh of content as she laid back against her pillow.  Skilled hands kneaded the aching foot from in between her toes, all the way down to the back of her Achilles tendon.

            “You keep doing that I’m going to fall straight asleep.”

            “That’s the point, so go right ahead,” the pale woman smiled.  “I know how much your feet hurt after these long days and I just wanted to help ease that pain a little bit.”

            Brown eyes drifted closed as she felt the careful pressure applied to the base of the balls of her feet.  For several minutes, she just laid there half-asleep enjoying the blissful massage.  After a while Jaune switched feet, rubbing a new portion of the massage oil into her skin.  Azraq didn’t stay awake much longer as both her exhaustion from the day and the soothing sensation put her into a deep sleep.

 

            Aggravating sounds erupting from her alarm clock pulled the long-haired woman from her rest far sooner than she desired to be.  With a grumble she smacked the offending device and rolled over to face her girlfriend.  However, the other side of the bed was already empty.  Full lips were pulled down in disappointment.  Normally Jaune didn’t have to be into work until 8am and it was 6am.  She knew it didn’t take long for her girlfriend to get ready and leave.  Azraq sighed as she sat up and slowly made her way towards the bedroom door.  The edges of her lips turned up slightly into a smile as her feet didn’t protest being stood on after only five hours of rest.  Scents of eggs, sautéed onions, peppers, and potatoes invaded her nostrils as soon as she opened the door.  Brown eyes quickly blinked as her body moved towards the delicious smells.  What she saw in their modest kitchen made her heart skip a beat.  Jaune was standing by the stove, wearing her usual dress shirt and slacks with a strawberry patterned apron over to protect them as she was busy cooking breakfast for the two of them.  Light hazel eyes were narrowed as the blonde attempted to turn over a portion of the scrambled eggs, onions, and peppers.  Most of it landed properly, but a couple pieces of red pepper were flung onto the stove.  Soft mutters accompanied the fast movement to clean up the escaping bits of food.  Azraq’s stomach grumbled.  She silently walked over and hugged Jaune from behind.

            “That smells so good,” she mumbled into the white dress shirt.

            “Good morning Azraq,” Jaune returned.  “Just a couple more minutes and everything will be ready.  Figured a good hearty breakfast will help get you ready for your long day.”

            The dark woman turned her girlfriend’s face sideways so she could kiss her on the lips.  “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” the pale woman softly smiled.  “Go ahead and sit down.  I’ll bring everything over.”

            Azraq took a seat at the table set for two and waited patiently for the breakfast to finish.  Jaune dished out a sizable portion of the scrambled omelet and the pan-fried potato cubes onto Azraq’s plate before serving herself.  Flavors burst into the dark woman's mouth with each bite as her ravenous appetite was satiated.  A content sigh drifted past full lips.

            “This is exactly what I needed,” she spoke between bites.

            “Have as much as you want,” Jaune motioned to the remaining portion of eggs and potatoes.

            “I’ll be good with this,” Azraq pointed to her almost empty plate with her fork.  “Thank you so much.”

            “Always,” the blonde smiled.

            After breakfast, the long-haired woman swiftly got ready for the day and was out of the door so she could make it to work by 7:30am.  Azraq braced herself as she walked into the building knowing that she could make it through this busy time and that Jaune would be there for her when she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This has been really fun to do.


End file.
